1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the manufacture of corrugated board with a housing, with a corrugating roller unit for the production of a corrugated web from a material web, comprising corrugating rollers adjacent to each other, with a gluing device for applying glue to the corrugated web, with a pressing device for pressing the corrugated web, to which glue has been applied, to a liner, the corrugating roller unit, the gluing device and the pressing device being arranged inside the housing.
2. Background Art
Such a manufacturing apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,850. Single-faced corrugated board is manufactured with such a manufacturing apparatus. The market demands this type of corrugated board with different fluting, for which for example standards exist. An appropriate corrugating roller unit is necessary in each case for the manufacture of corrugated board with each specific fluting. It is therefore necessary for the efficient utilization of the work equipment for the manufacturing apparatus to be constructed such that it can be operated with various interchangeable corrugating roller units. In the case of the known manufacturing apparatus, the changeover of the corrugating roller units is achieved with a very complicated construction.